chef_joeshfandomcom-20200215-history
Chef Joesh
Chef Joesh Chef Joesh has fought countless battles to get you the lunch specials on a weekly basis. He has fought the homeless, fame-hungry, and even missiles. Though many have tried to steal the lunch specials from him, he has never lost them to the hands of evildoers. Biography Chef Joesh was born when lightning hit a quadruple rainbow, at 12:01:09 a.m. Marchtober 5th 1929. During the Great Depression he was, but a humble dairy farmer, making a few dollars off of his crops. It was when his crops and cows were stolen from him overnight that he decided to make it his duty to give the lunch specials to those who needed it. Luckily for him he was blessed with the ability to see the future of the lunch specials one week in advance, but he still goes to this one dude in front of a Cricket store for the lunch specials. He made his debut on the 9/16/16 episode of WNN. He had acquired a terrible French accent and a pink mustache during his time spent with his first wife Escar Go in 1989. However she died via choking on a dinner roll. This event left Joesh scarred, to where he constantly emphasizes dinner rolls when reading the lunch specials, and occasionally saying that you should eat escargot, like he never got to. After a long struggle with drinking root beer, Joesh got his life together on WNN, until 9/23/16 where he had relapsed, causing his mustache to have fallen off and he his voice to be muffled by wind. With regret and disappointment fueling him, he got redemption on 9/30/16. Things would be quiet until 10/28/16, when a witch had turned Joesh into a hideous being, that actually looked better than his usual look, and his hat had fallen off while reading the lunch specials. However by the next week he was fine again. However on 11/18/16 an evil villain had given him jelly beans which turned out to be Beanboozled beans. Though he did not throw up, he demanded revenge. However the next week had him get pied by the culprit. He finally got his revenge on 12/16/16 episode, however it would be shot lived as the villain, now known as Boofqueefious, had gotten back up and kicked him in the head, leaving him unconscious until 1/6/17. Things cooled down for awhile. Joesh even learned how to teleport. Everything was good until he got kidnapped on 4/14/17 episode of WNN. He would suffer great injustices while in captivity, though he would escape after a week. However on 5/19/17 he was struck by missiles. Everyone proclaimed him dead. They even replaced him on the 8/18/17 episode of WNN. However, miraculously, he returned to remove the homeless dude trying to steal his spot on the 8/25/17 episode of WNN. However those in power tried to replace him with the Face of America Greg Danielton. But again Joesh vanquished this foe, with the help of Boofqueefious, who scalped Danielton, killing him. Then Homeless Dude and Boof teamed up to fight Chef Joesh, though Joesh ended up killing homeless dude. On the 10/27/17 episode of WNN, Joesh is seemingly killed by the Bunny-Man-Murder. He would even get the camera man and background extra. Though Chef Joesh returned again the next week explaining they only had dinner with the Bunny-Man-Murder. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}